As good as it gets
by Marron Chan
Summary: something strange is hapopening in Satan city, as the christmas cheer dies something terrible happens (btw thanks for the reviews and ill keep on a writing sorry bout the formatting,)


_As Good As It Gets_

_Marron-Chan_

_Part One: The Feline Empire_

_Vegeta slid open the outside door to the kitchen he walked into the room, his saiyajin style boots slid easil;y across the tiled floor, as he walked ot the bench, a large sub sandwich sat on the bench a note stuc to it with a toothpick, Vegeta picked the note off the sandwich to read later and sat down att eh breakfast bench with his sandwich in his hand he opened his mout wide and took a large bite from the sandwich, hus unusually sharp canines biting through the bread and fillings easily, he chewed the mouthful then swallowed taking another large bite he repeated the system, within three bites he had disposed of the large sandwich, still hugnry Vegeta got to his feet and pulled tyhe fridge open, a little light oppoed on in the back of the fridge, Vegeta snorted, the things humans came up with, Vegeta pulled a cold roast from the fridge he drooled slightly, and bit down into the delicious meat carrying the large roast back to the breakfast bar he picked up the note and read it, it said_

_Dear Vegeta,_

_I've gone shopping , Bra's at school and Trunks is at work, I should be back from the mall at about 5:30, the sandwich on the counter is for you but do not touch the roast in the fridge! _

_Love, Bulma XXX_

_Vegeta dropped the meat he was holding then he smirked picking the meat up again he continued gnawing on it until he was just gnawing on a bone, why should he be scared of his mate? she couldnt hurt him, He laughed as he left the bone on the counter and wondered what to do, he could always go find him mate at the mall, but she'd probably just try and buy clothes for him and get him to try them on, he snorted, like he'd let himself get dragged into that on purpose, Vegeta shrugged and walked through to the room with the t.v, he switched it on boredly wondering what he could do, he saw a dressed up Blonde on the TV wearing to much makeup announcing something, his senses reacted when he heard the word's "Mrs Bulma Breifs was discovered in an alley, the time of death was supposedly 4:30 as to yet nobody knows what killed the woman but strange claw-like Marks were found across her stomach, the husband has not been contacted yet but-" Vegeta switched the TV off, His face went pale, his Mate? dead, his head swam, Vegeta let out a roar of uncontrolled rage, Golden Flames roared around his body and his hair went spikier and changed to Golden, His eyes went a pure emerald Green and he punched the wall, the wall crumbled and Vegeta ran through it sprinting he frantica;;y searched for his Mates ki, he found none, Vegeta roared again and flew at a blinding speed towards what he recognised as a very very weak Bulma's ki. He roared as he dropped to the ground, spectators scattered as Vegeta marched throught he crowd his body still glowing golden he pushed a policeman out of the way as he walked through nito the alley, he knelt beside Bulma's pale body, Her eyes were closed Vegeta stroked his mates silky hair and a tear dripped down his nose landing in the silky hair Vegeta cried out like a wounded animal and lifted his wifes body into his arms, his voice echoed in the narrow passage as Police rushed forwards yelling "Sir! put the victim down sir!", Vegeta turned to them a wild glint in his emerald eyes "Get the fuck away from me! thsi is my wife" he roared. Vegeta then took off into the air, many new reporters yelled wildly throughtheir cellphones at their editors. Vegeta rushed back to capsule corp he flew through the h9ole in the wall, and landed softly on the ground he ran through the house yelling "Bra, Trunks!!", finding they werent home Vegeta Ran throught he door, he ahd to get to Kakarot's house, He sped off still in Super Saiyajin mode, he almost passed the little house in the woods at the speed he was going, He dropped to the ground and rushed into the house, a startled CHichi jumped as Vegeta rushed in carrying Bulma, "Help me" he roared at her, Chichi panicked and yelled "GOKUUU", another spiky haired saiyajin sped throught he door seeing Vegeta carrying Bulma he gulped "Whats wrong with Bulma?", Vegeta wildly looked around, Kakarot was dumb at the best of times, but geeze he must be absolutely stupid! Vegeta snarled and let out another cry. Goku pried Bulma from Vegetas arms and swept the table clear and lay her down on it. Chichi rushed over with her first aid kit, she examnied Bulma's stomach and found deep claw marks, across her neck she also saw them, Bulma was dead. Chichi gasped and backed away, Goku caught his wife and pulled her close to comfort her, Chichi breathed deeply then looked to Vegeta "Where are Bra and trunks?", Vegetas eyes widened and he cried out "No! Trunks No!" with that he rushed from the house and spe doff towards capsule corp, Vegeta nearly smashed into a terrified Bra, Tears were streaming down her face and her skin was a deathly white, her lips were quivering and she kept mumbling "Trunks....Trunks" she then sped past her father towards Gokus house, Vegetas eyes widened as he turned to follow his daughter, they landed together in front of the house and Chichi rushed out, grabbing hold of the hysterical bra who was now screamin gout "Trunks!", she dragged her inside, where she sat ehr on the couch, a worried looking Goten rushed downstairs from where he'd obviously been studying, his jaw dropped when he saw his mother comforting a pale crying Bra who was still screaming "NO trunks....". Goten rushed over to his girlfreind and threw his arms around her shoulders,"Bra, Bra whats wrong?". Bra breathed in deeply, with tears still streaming down her cheeks she turned to Goten, her eyes were contracted with fear, "th-they killed trunks..they killed him", Gotens mouth tightened "WHo did? WHo did it bra?", Bra shook her head, "The ...guy...with claws,.....claws like a cat....", she rocked backwards and forwards only to be caught by Goten arm he pulled her closer, "its ok bra its ok" he whispered to her softly, he knew he had to be the strong one, Trunks wa shis ebst freind, but he was Bra's brother. He pulled Bra into a bear hug "It'll be ok b-chan we'll get them, then we can wish Trunks back with the dragonballs" He pulled Bra into a tighter hug and the girl stopped crying she pulled awya form Goten and faced him, "It-it wasd ths guy, he did it right infornt of me_

_........ Flashback......_

_Bra was chatting with her big bro, she smield at him happily, he'd just picked her up from school, he was talking about both of them gonig to visit Goten that night, when soemthing attracted their attention down a alleyway, the saiyajins walked down the alley and looked around, something dropped to the ground ahead of them, it was wrapped in a large cloack which was hooded, The figure pulled the cloak from it's face, it had large cat like ears, and ashort ginger hair, it was msotly human from their on apart from the fact a large ginger tail stuck out from it's backbone and it had whiskers & long razor sharp claws, the cat-man had sprung at Bra but Trunks had pushed her out fo the way and slapped the cta-man away from her, Trunks ahd narrowed his eyes and asked "WHat is your buissness here and why did you try to hurt my sister?". The cat hissed and jumped on Trunks, trunks couldnt fight back, the cta slashed his throat with two swipes of his razor claws and dropped Trunks, Trunks had dropped to the ground blood pouring from his throat Bra dropped to her knees beside him her eyes full of tears "Trunks" she breathed softly, Trunks had muttered "Get...away--", Bra ahd looked up to see the cat licking the sticky blood from it's claws and hands purring contentedly, sickened she ahd turned and fled, crying and afraid....._

_End of flashback...._

_Goten choked back tears as Bra finished her story, Goku and Vegeta stood in the doorway their faces both identical, Chichi sat in a chair her face pale, "Th-that must be what happened to bulma.....". Bra looked up "Wh-what about mom?", Chichi bowed her head "She's dead also", Bra began to cry again her eyes overflowing Vegeta looked at his daughter, He replayed her description in his head, Cat like ears, ginger hair, WHiskers, claws & a tail..... vegeta choked...No..it couldnt be.... he stuttered out "oh.....shit....it-it's the Lithijin's.......the the cat empire...we thought they were all destroyed....." Vegeta teared at his hair and explained "Lithijin's are millenia old enemy's of the saiyajin race, they are decnded from the lion, they are incredibly strong fast and have the agaility of a leopard, their claws are deadly and thye-kill randomly, anyone connected with a saiyajin is in danger.....they're after me and my family.....be-because im the saiyajin prince....... get everybody here....EVERYBODY" he yelled, for once vegeta looked incredibly panicked, maybe the destruction of his mate had broken something inside of him, His mate and his only son.....Vegeta's heart was shattered, he would not let his daughter get taken away, the Lithijins wer eunlikely to kill her, theyw ould more lijwly take her prisoner and torture her, they ahd no use for Bulma...she was weak.......Vegetas eyes threatened to overflow. The once hardhearted saiyajin was damn enar crying, he turned "Kakarot..". Gouk was gone, he had obviously teleported, the saiyajin reappeared moments later, Vidle Gohan and Pan all holding onto him , the three let go and Goku raised three fingers to his forehead and dissapeared again, he reappeared a minute later Krillin, Juuhachi and Marron holding onto him they stepped bakc and Goku dissapeared again, reappearing with Yamcha, Tien and Chaouzu holding onto his arm. "Have we forgotten anybody?" Goku asked, Marron raised an eyebrow, "Lei....". Goku muttered "oh yea". He teleported away again and returned a few minutes later Lei looking totally confuse don his arm, Goku redissapeared and reappeared Uub beside him, Uub was holding Trunks' dead body, Everybody jumped away from him, Uub walked from the room and lay trunks on the tbale beside his mother. He returned to the room, Bra was retelling the story of how Trunks died and everybody nodded as Vegeta filled them in on the Lithijins. The Z warriors stood around watching as Bra continued crying and watching Vegetas face, it wa spale and his eyes were bright and nearly overflowing with tears, they could tell he truly loved bulma and his son. Pan had taken the news badly and was crying into her fathers hair as he had lifted her up and was holding her close. Vegeta stepped forwards, "I think this is a job for the older fighters, Kakarot, Me, Picollo, Krillin, Gohan these fighters are more skilled and will have an easier time with the Lithijins, Juuhachi i suggest you call your brother, you also will be joining us, you will have to eb careful thouhg, if the Lithijin capture you they will most likely not kill you but torture you..." Vegeta broke off his voice was straining to stay firm and controlled. "K-Kakarot, your student may join us but first you must gather Picollo," Goku nodded and teleported away, a second later he returned with the disgruntled namek, Gohan quickly explained to his sensai what was going on and Picollo nodded, Goku however was contacting King Kai, the annoying fishy voice rang through "Hello Goku and what is it that you want now?", "Hi King Kai, as you may know today Bulma and Trunks were attacked and killed by a raise named the Lithijins, we thoguht you might be able to locate the clan so we can destroy them and bring them back to life." Kings Kai's voice came through to all in the room "Goku, i dont know i have learned of the Lithijin and they are tremendously strong, their tactics are flawless and their skill is tremendous, they are pitiless killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want but if you are sure i will locate them,". On king kais planet the short fish faced blue man picked up a signal and searched for the force, finding it her sent a signal to goku "The Lithijin are camped outside Satan city, they ahev many instincts of ythe cat, they are silent hunting predators and are very talented, be careful goku,". As King Kai dropped his signal Goku nodded around them, Juuhachi had phoned her brother and the black haired former android Junana was now in the packed room waiting with them, The hunt had began the ESF's were on the patrol and ready to kick ass.\_


End file.
